


The Drop

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: Hanging out with Nagisa is a life-changing experience that usually involves chasing thrills with a stick while wearing a blindfold. But not this time. This time is different.





	The Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Kisumi & Nagisa's relationship in this short fic is greatly inspired by RPs with AmberGalaxy, who I can thank for more Nagisa headcanons than I ever expected to have.

On one hand, Kisumi could say that at least they'd have plenty to tell their grandchildren about in years to come. But on the other hand, he was almost certain that neither of them were going to live long enough to have any if this relationship held out. Though at least they'd probably die in a blaze of fireworks and criminal activity that other people would remember for years to come, even if they weren't going to be around to remember it themselves.

He should have known how they were going to end up from the very beginning. When he'd seen Nagisa on the beach one day, vaguely remembered him from that Samezuka festival and went over to say hi. Nagisa acted like a chance meeting with Kisumi was the best thing that had happened to him in his entire life, but Kisumi would later learn that was how Nagisa acted in regards to everything.

The exact words Nagisa came out with were, “You look like fun! Wanna help me get rid of this box of glow-sticks?”

Kisumi hadn't asked any questions, which turned out to be the saving grace in their relationship. When Nagisa came up with some mad scheme, you went along with him for the thrill of it. Half of that thrill came from having no idea what the hell you'd be doing in two minutes time. There was often a lot of running involved.

Which wasn't to say that everything Nagisa did was illegal, but some of it was and all of it was ill-advised.

They were the best days of Kisumi's life. Those evenings when Nagisa would call him up and they'd head out to do whatever. Never the same thing twice. Nagisa always smiled and laughed, which made everything okay. It could last until they got themselves killed and Kisumi would be okay with that. He'd never change anything.

Until one day it was different.

They were sat on the roof of a low house, looking out onto the town and drinking some out-of-date soda that the guy in the store let them have for free. There were students staggering drunkenly along the street belong and Kisumi didn't think anything of them. But Nagisa did. He watched them walk all the way down the street and around the corner, before he turned to look at Kisumi.

“There's gonna be a lot of them now, isn't there?” he said.

“Probably? Term's done, so we'll be seeing them all come back from university over the next few weeks, I bet,” Kisumi replied.

He didn't see the big deal. Especially since both of them had friends who were in university. But it was clearly bothering Nagisa. Kisumi watched him, but for once he wasn't smiling. He had an expression that Kisumi couldn't easily read.

“I'd never say this to the others, I know they work so hard at it, but it kind of feels like... a waste of time,” Nagisa admitted.

“Depends what you want to do though, doesn't it?” said Kisumi, “For some jobs you need it.”

Nagisa didn't answer that. Instead he said, “I tried it, y'know? Wanted to do so well for everyone... Tried really hard... But I didn't last the first year before I dropped out. I haven't seen the others since then. And soon they'll all be back.”

“They'd not hold it against you. They're not like that,” Kisumi assured.

“Yeah...” Nagisa trailed off. Then he shook his head and added, “Hey, so... thanks for not going. You and me against the world, right, Kisu-chan?”

“R-right...!” agreed Kisumi. Though he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to, even if that was generally the norm for a conversation with Nagisa. Then Nagisa turned his head back towards where the students had gone and Kisumi could tell that it was still on his mind. So he added, “Hey, do you want to mess with them? We've got a crate full of that soda and they won't see us coming from up here.”

Nagisa laughed, “I'm teaching you well, huh? But nah. It ain't their fault, not really. They're just kids who haven't seen much of the world yet.”

Which was an impressive moral high-ground to take, when they were the ones sat on a roof discussing dropping soda bombs on some students. Not to mention that fact that the drunken first-year university crowd was at least the same age as Nagisa was.

...Yet there was no denying that Kisumi had seen more in these last few months than in several lifetimes combined, so he could kind of see where Nagisa was coming from on that front. Those students hadn't lived yet. Not really.

“What do you want to do then?” Kisumi asked.

Usually Nagisa had ten different wild ideas ready before lunch, so there was never much downtime for the two of them. Yet right now Nagisa shrugged his shoulders, the same distant expression from before briefly passing across his features. Then he caught himself and gave Kisumi a small smile, even if Kisumi couldn't believe that smile now.

“Maybe we could take the day off. Give the town a rest,” Nagisa said, “I've got a mountain of the worst DVDs at home. Like, bottom of the barrel CGI low-budget stuff. Sound good?”

It sounded... not like a night with Nagisa. Or at least, not like a night with Nagisa that Kisumi had experienced up until that point. But then Nagisa's listless face had been different and the serious words had been different, so maybe this was the start of something new.

Either way, Kisumi wasn't going to let Nagisa leave him behind. That would be a mistake.

“Sure, let's see how many we can get through,” Kisumi replied, as they both shuffled towards the side of the roof, where they could climb down, “Grab something stronger than that soda on the way back and take a shot for every creepy face we see in each one.”

“We'd be dead before the end of the first movie, but sure,” Nagisa chimed. Suddenly his spark had returned and he sounded a lot more like Nagisa again.

They left the crate of soda by the side of the building - because easy come, easy go - and then they headed out into the evening. Kisumi almost asked if Nagisa wanted to meet up with their friends when they did get back from university, but he figured that now wasn't the best time to bring up such a question. Besides, when it came to them, Nagisa was the one who made the suggestions and Kisumi followed him in awe.

Perhaps they were changing, but Kisumi didn't want to break that routine just yet.


End file.
